1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to the application of transcutaneous low intensity direct current (TLIDC) to specified points on the human body to bring about cell regeneration and relief of pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to apply direct current to the skin of humans afflicted with a variety of conditions to bring about relief. Thus, Fragnet in U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,246 discloses a method for maintaining the negative potential of human cells which comprises applying a direct current to the skin for cycles of 4 minutes on and 2 minutes off. No particular location on the body is recommended. U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,451 issued to Sanchez-Rodarte discloses holding spaced-apart electrodes carrying direct current over the skin of a patient in order to regulate the nervous system. The device of this invention is to be worn by the patient in any of a number of named areas of the body. No specific locations of use are identified. Greenspan, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,580, disclose a method of stress reduction which comprises applying direct current in alternating positive and negative polarities to the skin. The current is applied to the skin for a matter of minutes and no specific location is taught as being better than another. Applicant""s prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,874, discloses a patch to be applied to the skin, which patch contains an electrical current supplying direct current to an anode and a cathode. The patch is useful for relieving pain. No particular area of the body is recognized as being particularly useful. While the application of direct current to the skin has been widely taught for a variety of conditions, there is no recognition of the most effective areas of application.
The method of the present invention employs the application of direct current to the skin of a patient to treat a number of conditions. The method employs a TLIDC which produces a negative ion output to treat these conditions. The method may be used in a home or hospital setting. Specific areas of application are taught which greatly enhance the efficacy of the treatment.